comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para los spotlights, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a solicitar un spotlight recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, en el tema correspondiente. = Solicitud de Spotlights = Assassin's Creed :Hola Lord David, en principio solo se puede solicitar un spotlight por vez. Está como pendiente hasta arreglar lo que te comenté de la portada, también habría que hacer limpieza de artículos que están a cero (en el enlace de "Esbozos") y categorizar todas las páginas y categorías. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:04 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ::837 √ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:30 13 nov 2012 (UTC) :::PD: La imagen del spotlight no puede tener ningún logo por lo que pondrán otra. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:32 13 nov 2012 (UTC) El Chavo Wiki :No has puesto el enlace, pero si tu wiki es w:c:es.elchavofanon, con catorce artículos no cumple los requisitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:35 27 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Zeist antilles me equivoque ya esta puesto el enlace nuevo ElChavo71 (muro) 23:06 27 oct 2012 (UTC)ElChavo71 :::Ok, por lo pronto todas las páginas tiene que estar categorizadas. Y también borra todas las páginas que hay en la Categoría:Borrar. Cuando esté arreglado avisa aquí. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:35 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Ok zeist te avisare si esta arreglado mi wiki ElChavo71 (muro) 02:13 29 oct 2012 (UTC)ElChavo71 :::He Revisado y se han borrado todos los de la Categoria Borrar,solamente faltan las paginas sin categorizar Godinezdelchavo (muro) 12:50 8 dic 2012 (UTC)Godinezdelchavo ::::Veo muchos artículos de apenas un par de líneas, tienen que expandirse más. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:12 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Ficciones :Además de lo que ya has dicho que falta, a primera vista la portada actual tiene cosas para arreglar, tiene enlaces en rojo y está desequilibrada, con mucho espacio vacío a la derecha. Y no tiene sentido poner la misma imagen dos veces. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:19 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :He cambiado la portada, un poco apretado, puedes ayudarme algo de código o en la portada que falta, por favor.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 20:57 27 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Hecho. Cuando estén todos los artículos completos avisa aquí. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:35 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :Ya están completos 100 artículos. Un saludo.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 16:08 3 nov 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:36 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Halopedia :4653 √ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:30 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil Wiki :√ Concedido con 1046 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:30 8 dic 2012 (UTC) CoDeSaH Wiki :Muy buenas, si tú me dices que hay 91 esbozos de un total de 155 artículos, entonces quedan 64 páginas completas, según los requisitos para spotlight se requieren 100 artículos completos, (sin incluir esbozos). Por otro lado todas las páginas tienen que tener al menos una categoría, puedes ver en páginas sin categorizar que hay algunas que no tienen. Y una última cosa, vuestro wiki tiene configurado el idioma en inglés. Algunos mensajes de la interfaz, como la navegación, salen en inglés, eso lo podéis solicitar cambiarlo, si estáis todos de acuerdo, mediante Especial:Contactar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:23 11 dic 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por los datos, enseguida me pongo a trabajar. See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 00:50 12 dic 2012 (UTC) :Analizando en Foro:Spotlights#Comentarios, encontré varias definiciones de "esbozo" que me resultaron pertinentes para mi solicitud: * El usuario Usuario:Davinci. (el 17:52 19 jun 2009(UTC)) la definió como "... un artículo menor de 2 o 4kb...", en cuyo caso tenemos 69 Esbozos y 86 páginas completas. * En la Plantilla:Solicitud de spotlight de arriba, la definieron como los artículos que aparecen en la página Special:ShortPages, en cuyo caso todas las Wikias tendrían TODOS sus artículos como Esbozo y ninguna página completa (la página enumera todas las páginas de la Wikia clasificadas por su tamaño de menor a mayor, sin hacer distinción de si son esbozos o no). * En nuestra Wiki (y en cualquier otra), se define un Esbozo como aquel artículo que posea la plantilla Plantilla:Esbozo (y yo le agregaría también la Plantilla:En construcción), en cuyo caso tendríamos 4 Esbozos, 34 páginas Incompletas y 117 páginas completas. Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me aclarasen cómo se define "Esbozo" para esta solicitud. No es que quiera parecer a la defensiva, pero siempre es bueno estar informado para poder actuar. ¡Gracias de antemano!--See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 03:22 12 dic 2012 (UTC) :La plantilla no "define" lo que es un esbozo, es un enlace a la página especial de las páginas cortas muy útil para acceder rápidamente y localizar esbozos.¶ :Como ya has dicho, la página ordena todas los artículos de menor a mayor tamaño. Las primeras páginas suelen ser esbozos o menos que eso.¶ :Un esbozo no se puede definir solamente por su peso en bytes porque puede tener mucho código invisible, tablas, plantillas, etc, que solo hacen aumentar el peso pero a la vista sigue siendo un esbozo.¶ :El término esbozo lo pueden definir con diferentes matices según el wiki, pero en general el concepto es un artículo corto, incompleto, que carece de información detallada. Un texto de esta longitud es casi siempre un esbozo, pero no siempre. Tienes una explicación similar y más desarrollada en wikipedia:es:Wikipedia:Esbozo. Espero te sirva todo y si tienes más dudas puedes preguntar en mi muro. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:14 13 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Muy buenas, Zeist. Quisiera una nueva revisión en mi Wiki. Hemos reducido sustancialmente nuestros Esbozos, tomando su redefinición, y los hemos llevado a tan solo 43 páginas (todas bajo la plantilla Artículos en construcción; además de agregar 21 páginas (para un total de 171 páginas en la Wiki) y categorizar todas las páginas que faltaban. Con todos estos cambios, calculamos un toal de 128 páginas válidas para el Spotlight. Por favor, conteste lo antes posible. Muchas gracias. --See ya': http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110901220935/codesah/images/a/ad/Ajente02_Firma.JPG 19:30 20 dic 2012 (UTC) :::En base la nueva información aportada en Thread:36474. Concedido con 183 artículos totales. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:50 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki Sword Art Online :Está concedido con un total de 230 páginas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:08 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki MAR :Concedido con 147 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:22 30 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki Revolution :De las 125 páginas que marca atualmente, hay 14 páginas que solo son redirecciones que tienen el redirect mal puesto les sobra el signo "=" Corregir eso por favor. Por tener eso mal el wiki las cuenta como páginas de contenido cuando no lo son. Tenemos pues 111 artículos reales, de los cuales 12 son esbozos o apenas tienen contenido por lo que hay que expandir esas páginas o crear artículos completos para que sean 100 o más artículos completos. Todas las páginas y categorías tienen que estar categorizadas. Es poco lo que os falta, muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:50 30 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Thread:36844, Thread:36619 135 artículos, más de 100 completos, solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:12 4 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias Zeist, el Spotlight ya funciona correctamente y ya puedo verlo en muchas otras wikis. Gracias por toda tu ayuda. HuellasDelSur (muro) 18:36 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Winx Club :Se necesita un enlace a la autorización de Butterfly27 por favor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:45 4 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Cuenten con mi autorizacion :::Muy bien, pues tras revisar los artículos de la anterior vez, sigue estando declinado por los mismos motivos que en su anterior solicitud ya archivada y que voy a repetir por última vez: hay artículos copiados de Wikipedia sin atribuir mediante la plantilla:Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:18 4 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Pero tiene marca de copyright......que mas falta, yy lo haremos... Artista, 17:08 4 ene 2013 (UTC) :::::LA MAYORIA DE LOS ARTICULOS FUERON ELABORADOS A PARTIR DE LA WIKIA EN INGLES DE LAS WINX. NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA INFORMACION DE WIKIPEDIA Y NO ROBAMOS INFORMACION DE WIKIPEDIA. ESTO ES INJUSTO. --'Butterfly27' 6:05 5 ene 2013 ::::::Esto contiene textos iguales a estos más antiguos de Wikipedia y lo mismo con esto de esto por poner algunos ejemplos. Por más veces que le he explicado a tu compañero como referenciar la fuente de Wikipedia, no ha habido manera de que coloque la atribución necesaria. Mientras vea un solo artículo con contenido de Wikipedia sin atribuir correctamente en tu wiki, no puedo aprobar vuestra solicitud de spotlight. Espero haberme explicado con la suficiente claridad. ::::::Y por favor, exprésate de manera más moderada, escribir todo en mayúsculas en Internet se considera gritar y además, dificulta la lectura. Aún tenéis la oportunidad de conseguir el spotlight, pero al próximo comentario o contestación subida de tono como la anterior, declino la solicitud de la wiki por tiempo indefinido. Espero que también haya quedado suficientemente claro. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:36 7 ene 2013 (UTC) :::::::Bueno perdon pero no me quedaba otra. A demas yo no queria pedir un spotlight porque sabía que seria complicado y mas que un pedido fue por preción de alguien mas. Alguien que solo me escribe si hay un problema con esto. Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki Como ya te explicaron, se requiere que muestres alguna prueba (mediante un enlace) de que tienes el apoyo de cualquiera de los administradores, ya que tu cuenta de usuario actual (Leonidas Beifong) no es administrador. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:59 7 ene 2013 (UTC) :Puedes verlo en este enlace, El Guerrero del Cielo me da autorización, anteriormente me daría admin, pero, como dice claramente "ya eres admin yo are el favicon" --Archivo:Firma-Leo.png - Mi perfil - Mi discusión 23:33 7 ene 2013 (UTC). ::La solicitud está declinada básicamente porque de todos los artículos que he visto solo me he encontrado con tablas de infobox, sin texto, tipo como esto. Además, la portada se tiene que mejorar pues está muy desorganizada y no tiene enlaces claros al contenido principal, ni tampoco contenido propiamente dicho. El cuadro amarillo flotante que hay a la derecha hay que quitarlo, no puede haber eso ahí. Tenéis un montón de huecos vacíos en la portada, intentar aprovecharlos en vez de usar el espacio de fuera del área de contenido. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:09 8 ene 2013 (UTC) :::PD:Para tu información, aún no eres administrador. Lo puedes ver claramente aquí. Han hecho administrador a Leonidas-leo, tu nombre de usuario anterior. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:09 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Power Rangers Wiki }} :Se requiere un enlace a la edición de un administrador en donde se vea que está de acuerdo. No sirven capturas de pantalla. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:31 13 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Retiro la imagen de la solicitud, no os sirve como spotligth, tendrás que buscar otra. -- 19:32 14 ene 2013 (UTC) :::Declino tras no haber respuesta. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:50 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Gre :101 páginas. No llega a 100 artículos completos. Hay que expandir unas quince páginas o crear nuevos. La portada no debería tener enlaces en rojo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:50 20 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Concedido con 103 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:24 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Grimm :Hay 163 páginas y 63 esbozos aproximadamente. Con la nueva publicidad de Wikia tienes la portada un poco desconfigurada, te ha dejado un hueco grande en la parte superior, ¿necesitas ayuda para arreglarla? Desprotege la portada pues es uno de los requisitos. Por lo demás bien, quizá un poco justo por el número de esbozos, convendría expandirlos o crear páginas completas. Ya me dirás si quieres que te ayude con la portada un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:04 7 feb 2013 (UTC) :::Amm, la verdad que no sé que pasó con ese hueco... De lo demás yo me encargo, gracias :) creo que si quiero ayuda :DD :::RedfieldKennedy2236 (muro) 03:05 8 feb 2013 (UTC) ::::Está concedido y en línea con 182 artículos. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:30 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Wiki Historias de zombies fanon Luisraptor (muro) 03:27 16 feb 2013 (UTC) :No cumple los requisitos además de que tiene una acusación de copia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:29 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Zelda Fanon :Hola, Zelda Fanon se ve muy bien y tan solo necesitaría arreglar algunos detalles para cumplir los requisitos de spotlight. Hay algunas categorías y páginas sin categorizar y la imagen propuesta no sirve pues no se permiten imágenes con logos. Por favor avisa aquí mismo cuando hayas solucionado estos temas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 27 feb 2013 (UTC) :Hola Zeist, soy el fundador de Zelda Fanon y pues queria saber que nos hace falta ya que las categorías sin categoría son las categorías raiz y bueno creo que estan bien asi y con respecto a las paginas sin categorías algunas son pagínas borradas y otras tienen categoría pero no se porque aun salen, bien la imagen la tendre en un momento. Linik Rinku (muro) 20:00 1 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Ya no hay categorías sin categorizar porque lo habéis arreglado, solo queda una categoría raíz. Sin embargo las páginas sin categorías veo un par todavía sin categoría. Cuando esté todo arreglado avisa aquí por favor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:20 1 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Bien he categorizado las ultimas 2 paginas que me aparecian sin categorías pero hay que esperar a que la caché lo asimile y he cambiado la imagen para el Spotlight, espero tu respuesta Linik Rinku (muro) 22:40 1 mar 2013 (UTC) :::Concedido con 285 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:53 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Batpedia :Actualmente hay estas Categorías requeridas (que faltan por crear). Además hay páginas sin categorizar y también categorías sin categorizar. Cuando estén arreglados esos pequeños detalles avisa aquí por favor. La portada se ve muy bien. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:34 1 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Muy bien hecho, concedido con 670 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:22 5 mar 2013 (UTC) El Chavo Wiki #La imagen propuesta tiene un logo por lo que no se usará para anunciar el spotlight. #La portada tiene que estar sin protección para usuarios registrados ya que no ha tenido vandalismo y necesita arreglarse. ##Para que el slider pase a la columna izquierda y desaparezca todo el espacio vacío que hay ahora en la parte superior hay que mover el al comienzo de la portada #El logo se tendría que mejorar, ahora es una imagen de muy mala calidad, distorsionada y con un rectángulo negro a un lado que no pinta nada ahí. #El fondo se tiene que hacer algo más opaco y claro porque cuesta leer los artículos. Es bastante incómodo leer algo en vuestra wiki. #Todas las páginas y categorías tienen que estar categorizadas. Si necesitáis ayuda con algo avísame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:49 23 mar 2013 (UTC) :Cambios hechos. --Banck (muro) 22:44 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Has duplicado el tienes que quitar el que había antes para que te suba la columna derecha que ahora está abajo del todo. Y sigue habiendo categorías sin categorizar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:21 6 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Además la portada sigue estando protegida y no debería, te lo dije en el punto 2. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:39 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::Portada sin protección y arreglada.----Banck (muro) 11 abr 2013 (UTC)~~ :::::Muy bien, ahora solo falta el punto 5, es decir categorizar todas las categorías y revisar la estructura de categorías en general. Hay las siguientes categorías requeridas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:44 11 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::::Solicitud concedida con 273 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:17 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia }} :De nada. :Repasad por favor lo de «''páginas bien categorizadas» y cito el requisito: «''Una clara estructura de categorías...» el cual está pendiente actualmente. Como lo solicitáis para el 14 de junio tenéis mucho tiempo para arreglarlo: todas las páginas deberían tener al menos una categoría y todas las categorías deberían estar integradas en una estructura clara, es decir categorizadas. Cuando antes esté, antes se concederá el spotlight. Avisa aquí cuando esté listo. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:05 25 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Hecho. Tan rápido como lo leí me puse a arreglar las categorías y esta mañana le he hecho los retoques finales. En lo que respecta al nombre, que especifiqué arriba que el nombre de nuestra comunidad entero era demasiado largo, ¿en qué quedaremos al final? :::Respondido entre otros temas en Hilo:41596#3. Cuando esté listo avisa aquí por favor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:44 29 mar 2013 (UTC) ::::Hecho. Espero que ya pueda ser aceptado =) :::::Bien hecho. Concedido con 1.603 artículos para el 14 de junio. Que vaya muy bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:44 30 mar 2013 (UTC) ::::::Me han confirmado que cabe el nombre completo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:38 1 abr 2013 (UTC) :::::::Perfecto, muchas gracias Zeist :) Scooby Doo Misterios S.A. Wiki :*La imagen que has propuesto para anunciar el spotlight, no puede contener logotipos ni texto, tiene que ser solo una imagen limpia. :*La portada, en efecto, necesita ajustarse y llenarse de contenido y definir mejor cual es el tema del wiki con un enlace hacia el artículo principal. Y también sería mejor poner un fondo más aceptable. :*Actualmente y exceptuando las categorías que ya vienen por defecto, no habéis creado ni una sola categoría del tema del wiki. Las categorías también son páginas que requieren crearse y categorizarse igualmente. Ver Ayuda:Categoría. :*En general la impresión que da es que los artículos son un poco escuetos, sé que un personaje que aparece solo una vez en un episodio no puede dar para mucho, pero si miramos por ejemplo cinco artículos al azar: Chen comparado con Chen, Conde_Evallo_von_Meanskrieg comparado con Evallo_von_Meanskrieg, Flim-Flam comparado con Flim-Flam, Dusk comparado con Dusk y Amanda Smythe comparado con Amanda Smythe verás que sí se les pueden añadir más información. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:49 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Avisar aquí cuando lo creáis conveniente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:53 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Kirby Fanon :El eslogan tiene que ser representativo de tu wiki, porque "Bienvenido a Dream Fanon" es demasiado genérico. :Está casi concedido, el número de artículos está bien, las categorías están categorizadas y los artículos también, solo queda mejorar un poco las categorías requeridas. Ya casi lo tenéis. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:24 1 abr 2013 (UTC) ::¿Qué tal está el nuevo slogan que he puesto? En un tiempo tendré lo de las categorías faltantes... --José Dedede (muro) 22:12 2 abr 2013 (UTC) :::"¡Crea y diviértete!" Pues si ese slogan sirve para cualquier wiki de fanon, como es el caso, e incluso para cualquier otro divertimento, piensa que igual sigue siendo demasiado genérico y no es muy representativo de tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:00 3 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::A ver... ¿qué tal "Creaciones fanon sobre Kirby"? ¿Estaría bien? --José Dedede (muro) 23:43 3 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::: No quiero ser metido ni nada asi, pero creo que "Creaciones fanon sobre Kirby" es genérico también, podría sugeriros algo más como "Hay Kirbys por doquier", o algo así podría ser (supongo). También podrías preguntar a la comunidad de Wiki Kirby Fanon sobre que slogan les parecería apropiado. Saludos. Pintor Smeargle, pideme ayuda. jueves 4 de abril del 2013 (16:48 UTC) ::::::Zeist, las categorías que se requerían ya están creadas todas, sin excepción, en cuanto al slogan, no me has respondido mi pregunta... :::::::Van apareciendo más categorías requeridas, pero eso ya lo dejo como asunto vuestro de mantenimiento, lo importante ya lo has hecho. "Creaciones fanon sobre Kirby" es un poco obvio y ya se repite en el nombre del wiki, un eslogan suele ser ingenioso. "Hay Kirbys por doquier" suena divertido, también se me ocurre "Nuevos Kirbys esperándote". En cualquier caso el spotlight está concedido. Cuando decidáis vuestra propuesta de eslogan ponlo en la plantilla para que el Staff lo vea. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 02:11 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::::::El de Pintor Smeargle me gusta, pondré ese... ¡Gracias a los 2! Wiki Prehistórico He agregado el enlace que omitiste. Tienes casi 600 artículos, por lo que supongo que esta bien (no revise esbozos ni nada). Esperemos la opinión de Zeist, saludos y suerte. Pintor Smeargle, pideme ayuda. miércoles 3 de abril del 2013 (19:27 UTC) :Sí, me acuerdo de tu solicitud y como dices veo que sigue igual. Aquí otro ejemplo. Aquí otra vez. :¿Has visto lo que pone al final de esa página? Te lo pongo a continuación: Prohibida la reproducción parcial o total de los textos o las imágenes :Si tú mismo dices que obtenéis el contenido de otras fuentes no voy a seguir revisando más. Si vuelves a presentar está solicitud, por favor, asegúrate de que no haya nada de otras páginas web, (a menos que sea de una licencia libre), así tú y yo nos ahorraremos tiempo y esfuerzo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:51 3 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Es decir, ¿que si elimino las páginas con información de esas fuentes podré volver a pedir el Spotlight y que lo acepten? Si es así, ahora mismo sustituyo esas páginas. Goombasaurusrex (muro) 07:08 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::Es lo que he dicho antes, que puedes avisar aquí mismo cuando no haya ninguna página con contenido problemático. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 02:16 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bueno, ya he quitado todas las páginas problemáticas que he visto (quizás haya algunas más) y con la ayuda del usuario HuellasDelSur he hecho una portada mejor. Respecto a la información de un post llamado los diplodócidos... ¿Te has fijado en el autor? Goombasaurusrex (muro) 05:57 6 abr 2013 (UTC) :::::::Pues tienes que estar seguro de que no haya ninguna página con contenido problemático, es decir, si crees que puede haber más revisa un poco más a fondo. Lo del post no sé a qué te refieres, no veo ningún post por aquí. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:45 6 abr 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Con lo del post me refiero a una entrada en Taringa! que escribó yo y que pusiste como contenido problemático la anterior solicitud de Spotlight. Revisaré más a fondo y si es posible, volveré a pedir el Spotlight en 6 meses (cuando termine el plazo) Goombasaurusrex (muro) 06:12 7 abr 2013 (UTC).. ::::::::::Lo que había en esa página, por ejemplo Apatosaurus, también estáhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/zeistantilles/images/2/23/Captura_de_pantalla_2013-04-07.png aquí, que es donde pone: Prohibida la reproducción parcial o total de los textos o las imágenes No hay ningún plazo de seis meses, eso es cuando ya ha salido el spotlight. Como ya te he dicho varias veces, puedes avisar cuando garantices que está todo bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:05 7 abr 2013 (UTC) : Ya he revisado todas las páginas con ese contenido en el wiki, en especial los que tenían información de la página en la que se prohibe el contenido total o parcial de la información. He visto todas las páginas y creo que ya esta limpio del todo. Espero tu respuesta. Goombasaurusrex (muro) 05:08 19 may 2013 (UTC) Animes Wiki :Solicitud presentada con 102 artículos :Pues muy bien por poner la atribución a los artículos de Wikipedia, pero si vas a copiar hazlo bien porque esto es evidentemente un esbozo de esto otro y esto es un esbozo de esto de aquí y este es el tercer esbozo de esto además de que no tiene la atribución de Wikipeida. Ya no llega a los 100 artículos completos pero es que en los demás que he visto, como por ejemplo este, o este no tienen una mínima introducción que explique algo del personaje, solo consisten en listas. Por lo que están incompletos y hay muchos así. por lo que en resumen, actualmente no hay 100 artículos completos. Además la portada está mal configurada. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:36 14 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Creo ahora esta todo bien NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 01:37 25 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida con 104 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:15 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Un Show Más P.L Wiki :Hola Mordecai buenas noches, o días :) :El eslogan 'Un wiki para fans' tiene que ser más representativo de tu wiki. Se da por hecho que todos los wikis son (especialmente) para sus respectivos aficionados al tema :) :Hay que categorizar todas las páginas y también las categorías para que se pueda navegar por ellas y el wiki esté más ordenado. Tener las categorías creadas con una breve descripcion, favorece la optimización de los motores de búsqueda y ayudará a que vuestra wiki tenga un mejor posicionamiento en los resultados de Google. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:55 20 abr 2013 (UTC) ::ok Zeist, cuanto plazo nos darías para esto??? Mordecai el ave Azul (muro) 22:31 20 abr 2013 (UTC) :::No hay ningún plazo. El "plazo" lo pones tú, cuando cumplas el requisito que falta avisas aquí o creas una nueva solicitud si esta se archiva antes. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:44 20 abr 2013 (UTC) La Wikia de Pokéfanon Es conveniente tener un spotlight, pero creo que no será aprobada, aunque sea el wiki con más artículos en toda Wikia, WikiDex tiene su spotlight permanentemente si no me equivoco, y un wiki con información "canon" merece más el spotlight que uno "fanon". A lo que trato de llegar, es que no creo que sea posible que sea aprobado. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 18:40 19 abril 2013 (UTC) Pero Avatar fanon y Zelda fanon ya fueron aprobadas, y eso que sus "universos" son menores al de Pokémon (en el sentido de que Pokémon no es solo serie y videojuegos, sino mucho mas). Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:57 20 abr 2013 (UTC) : Sin embargo, WikiDex posee un "spotlight garantizado" por así llamarle, cosa que solo 10 Wikis aproximadamente poseen, y entre esos wikis no se encuentran ni Avatar Wiki ni The Legend of Zelda Wiki, ¿me explico? Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 19:44 20 abril 2013 (UTC) ::Wow casi 15000 páginas :'D Bueno por el tema no hay problema porque canon y fanon se consideran temas diferentes y que no compiten entre sí, por lo que pueden salir a la vez. El problema que veo aquí es que hay cientos (probablemente miles) de páginas sin categoría y para obtener un spotlight se requiere que todas las páginas tengan al menos una categoría. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 20 abr 2013 (UTC) ::: Entonces tenía una idea errónea, jeje, creí que también aplicaba a fanons. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 23:40 20 abril 2013 (UTC) :::Con las primeras 1000 llegamos a la C, por lo que deben haber 8000 o 9000. ¿Hasta donde nos dejarían reducirlo? --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:04 21 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::Todas las páginas deben estar categorizadas. ¡Ánimo! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:12 26 abr 2013 (UTC) :::::Hay usuarios que no les gustan las categorias, ¿que hacemos en ese caso? --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:50 27 abr 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ya te he explicado muy claramente lo que hay que hacer para obtener el spotlight, pero parece ser que no tenéis claro que es lo que queréis. Cuando tengáis claro que queréis hacer, podéis volver a solicitar el spotlight. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:56 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki :Solicitud concedida con 1.339 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:20 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Detective Conan Wiki :Hola, ahora hay 467 artículos y la anterior vez teníais 258, habéis aumentado en 209 artículos. De esos 209 hay seis que decís que están en obras y además hay varias páginas muy cortas en la categoría de Soundtracks, si no se pueden expandir igual es mejor colocarlas en una sola página más interesante. Para la próxima ronda hay que aumentar un poco más el número de artículos completos. Ya casi lo tenéis. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 8 may 2013 (UTC) ::Revisados todos los soundtracks y aumentados todo lo máximo posible, también se han bajado el número de artículos en obras dejando solamente uno y además hemos seguido aumentando el número artículos hasta llegar hasta la cifra de 473, esperamos que se revise nuestra petición y sea concedida. Saludoss Hiruzen Uzumaki (muro) 19:36 13 may 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida con 473 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:51 13 may 2013 (UTC) KHFW }} :Hola, hay 118 páginas, en torno a las 20 primeras páginas más cortas se ven con avisos de en construcción o muy breves, por lo que hay que completarlas o crear nuevas páginas completas. Todas las páginas (incluidas las páginas de categorías) deben estar categorizadas. Ánimo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 8 may 2013 (UTC) ::PD: Si podéis proporcionar un eslogan mejor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 8 may 2013 (UTC) : Hola Roxas, podría sugerirte slogans más cortos, para ahorrarte tiempo claro está, aunque no se claramente la consistencia de la saga de Kingdom Hearts, se me ocurren cosas como; "¡Adentrate en el reino!", o cosas similares, pero claro, la decisión es tuya, es solo una recomendación. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 22:49 8 mayo 2013 (UTC) Claymore Wiki :Siete meses no, en todo caso más de un año desde que lo solicitaste. En la parte superior de la portada hay un hueco generado por la publicidad y hay bastantes categorías sin categorizar. Se debería arreglar eso para la próxima ronda. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:43 8 may 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, no tenía idea de que había sido hace tanto tiempo. Bueno, ya arreglé la portada, y estoy actualmente eliminando las categorías sin categorizar (ya que, en general, son todas categorías desiertas o mal usadas). Oh, y olvidaba mencionar: en dos días se cumple el tercer aniversario de la wiki!!!. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 23:11 12 may 2013 (UTC) :::Listo. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 22:42 29 may 2013 (UTC) ::::Concedido con 1151 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:44 30 may 2013 (UTC) South Park (Otra vez) }} :Concedido con 810 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:05 22 may 2013 (UTC) Wiki ACAM :Hola, disculpen que me meta, pero moví la solicitud a esta página pues la otra ya no estaba en funcionamiento. -- 15:28 18 may 2013 (UTC) : Hola, Juanrodriguez, la imagen que propones para el spotlight no puede verse, te sugiero volver a subirla o intentar poner otra, si no te es posible subirla al wiki, puedes contactarme y yo la subiré por ti. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 14:19 21 mayo 2013 (UTC) ::Hola nuevamente, corregí el formato de inserción de la imagen, no es necesario poner thumb|312px. De todas maneras, te sugiero que vayas buscando otra imagen, pues no se permiten imágenes con logos o texto dentro. ¡Mucha suerte!-- 21:17 21 may 2013 (UTC) :El problema que veo aquí es que aunque la plantilla de Wikipedia esté añadida a todos los artículos, en muchos casos (todos los que he visto al azar) sus enlaces no se corresponden con el artículo de Wikipedia que dice ser. (Incluso he visto alguno que proviene de otra página, este por ejemplo, se ve que proviene de aquí y su licencia aunque es libre, no es compatible con la de Wikia). Habría que revisar las páginas del wiki y arreglar los enlaces a Wikipedia en los casos en que se necesite. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:27 22 may 2013 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, recuerda que no es necesario poner en la imagen, solo su nombre, pero la imagen ya está bien ;) -- 23:01 23 may 2013 (UTC) Wiki Aída Agregaste tres veeces la solicitud, y en estado pusiste activo, cuando ahí claramente dice que no lo edites. Por otro lado, el enlace basta con que pusieras es.aidaserieespanola para que funcionase, y su slogan no puede ser el nombre del wiki. Por último, recomiendo que arregles la portada, pues la publicidad te quita una parte en la portada y no se ve muy bien. Saludos, y por cierto, el comentario realmente no tiene necesidad como lo pusiste. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 16:31 24 mayo 2013 (UTC) :Gracias Pintor :) :Hola Rin Tin Tin, como ya te han indicado hay que llenar el hueco que hay en la parte superior de la portada y proponer un slogan. La imagen propuesta no puede tener logos y la que has propuesto solo es un logo. También hay que categorizar todas las categorías y crear y categorizar las categorías requeridas para cumplir con el punto 5: "Una clara estructura de categorías". La portada debe estar sin protección, o protegida solo para usuarios anónimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:01 27 may 2013 (UTC) Roviopedia Whykipedia (muro) 01:05 25 may 2013 (UTC) Perdón por meterme, de nuevo. Corregí prácticamente todo en la plantilla, para la próxima, sugiero que previsualices los cambios antes de grabar la edición. También sugiero revisar los requisitos, pues Roviopedia no es apta para solicitar un Spotlight, ya que, como más importante, la wiki incumple el requisito número dos. -- 01:28 25 may 2013 (UTC) :Gracias Sr.Shenanigans. :Con 4 artículos está lejos de cumplir los requisitos. Declinado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:04 27 may 2013 (UTC) Angry Birds Wiki (Otra vez) Whykipedia (muro) 01:27 26 may 2013 (UTC) : Me temo que no sois administrador en el sitio, por lo que requieres pasar algún blog o foro donde los administradores estén de acuerdo. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 14:00 26 mayo 2013 (UTC) ::También puedes contactar con los administradores para que sean ellos quienes decidan presentar la solicitud de spotlight si así lo quieren. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:10 27 may 2013 (UTC) Call of Duty :Hola Calígula, sí está muy bien, para rematarlo por favor comprueba los enlaces de categorías y páginas sin categorizar de tu solicitud, hay muchas páginas y categorías sin categorizar. La portada también necesita ajustarse para rellenar los huecos que tiene ahora. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:46 29 may 2013 (UTC) La wiki Pokeland }} Hola, el slogan que propones no identifica muy bien a la wiki. "Conoce nuestro universo" es muy genérico y aplicable a prácticamente todas las wikis que hay. Intenta otro que identifique mejor el tema de la wiki. Y recuerda firmar tus comentarios escribiendo --~~~~. ¡Mucha suerte con tu solicitud!-- 19:25 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :He cambiado el Slogan de nuestra petición espero que el nuevo esté mejor n.n, saludos... 19:31 5 jun 2013 (UTC) ::En realidad, el nuevo slogan propuesto tampoco identifica a la wiki. En resumen, debería explicar en una frase que es una wiki para novelas de Pokémon que sea creativo y atractivo para los lectores. También les sugiero cambiar el color de los enlaces o el de la portada, pues los enlaces no son fácilmente visibles con esa combinación de colores. -- 21:27 5 jun 2013 (UTC)